


April and May

by Tam_Cranver



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hard year all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April and May

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [cee-m](http://cee-m.dreamwidth.org/) for Festivids 2013. 
> 
> This video contains violence, references to sexual abuse, and the suggestion of self-harm and/or suicide. If there's anything else you think should me mentioned in these notes, please don't hesitate to get in touch with me about it.

"April and May" by David Fridlund

[April and May](http://vimeo.com/85060347) from [Tam Cranver](http://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: aprilandmay

This vid can also be found at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/26618.html).


End file.
